


This Wild, Wild Love of Ours

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek's Life Is Hard, Derek's Manpain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Smut, Stiles Mediates, Stiles and Derek Are Totally Parents, The Betas Are Absolute Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened the new message(s) and was very confused by what he was reading. Someone (read: not Derek) had sent<br/>some texts to Stiles and he had no idea what they meant. They read:</p><p>Derek: you need it you want it<br/>all over your body</p><p>Stiles: r u trying to sext me rn?</p><p>Derek: this loving i’m giving<br/>it’s worth more than money</p><p>Stiles: wait r those pitbull lyrics</p><p>	Derek was going to kill his betas.</p><p>Or the one where Erica and Isaac steal Derek's phone and Derek hates everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wild, Wild Love of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of exam week and lack of sleep

            Derek heard his phone, letting him know he had a new message from between the couch cushions as soon as he yelled at Erica and Isaac to get out of his house for once. They had been sitting there giggling for way too long and Derek needed some Derek time. This included doing shirtless push-ups and pull ups in his living room.

            He tracked the source of the noise (Stiles had recorded himself saying ‘Miguel’ and set it for his personal ringtone) and rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness that was his boyfriend. But he still never changed it.

            He opened the new message(s) and was very confused by what he was reading. _Someone_ (read: not Derek) had sent some texts to Stiles and he had no idea what they meant. They read:

**Derek: you need it you want it**

**all over your body**

**Stiles: r u trying to sext me rn?**

**Derek: this loving i’m giving**

**it’s worth more than money**

**Stiles: wait r those pitbull lyrics**

Derek was going to kill his betas.

* * *

 

            Eventually he managed to answer Stiles once he started calling Derek, but when Derek answered all he heard on the other line was Stiles’ obnoxious laughter so he hung up and refused to answer again until Stiles texted him saying

**Stiles: ok ok i’m done laughing but seriously dude i think i peed myself a little**

“I didn’t send those,” Derek growled into his phone.

            “Alright, alright I believe you man. I didn’t think you knew any Pitbull songs anyway,” Stiles was done wheezing with laughter, but it sounded like he was still trying to catch his breath.

            “When I find Erica and Isaac I’m going to kill them,” Derek huffed.

            “Yeah, okay,” Stiles said sarcastically.

            “I’m serious.”

            “Oh yeah, of course, Mr. Big Bad Alpha,” Stiles snorted.

            Derek hung up and continued his angry, shirtless workout.

            The next day Derek pulled up to Stiles’ house to pick him up for the pack meeting. Stiles practically fell into the Camaro with his clumsy limbs all over the place.

            “Hey Der-bear,” Stiles said, grinning at the older man.

            “Don’t call me that.”

            “Aw, are you still mad about yesterday?”

            “Shut up, Stiles.” Derek kept his eyes focused on the road despite feeling Stiles staring at him from the passenger seat. It was impossible to look at Stiles and hear the mocking tone in his voice and not want to either threaten him or kiss him. But wanting to kiss him was kind of just an all-day-everyday thing for Derek. He couldn’t help it, Stiles was just really kissable. And annoying.

            “Don’t worry, Sourwolf,” Stiles relaxed into the seat and took his eyes off of Derek for the first time since he got in the car, “I won’t tell anybody that you secretly love Pitbull and texting me super romantic lyrics. Because Pitbull is so romantic.”

            “I told you, I didn’t send them, it was Erica and Isaac.”

            “I think you’re completely ignoring the fact that it was Pitbull.”

            Derek was silent for a minute before Stiles turned the radio on. He fiddled around with the stations, skipping Derek’s favorites, and eventually landed on some pop song about being fancy or something. The song ended and a new one came on. Derek didn’t recognize it\, but he sensed Stiles’ excitement and suddenly felt concerned. And then the lyric’s:

_You need it, you want it_

_All over your body_

_This loving I'm giving_

_It's worth more than money_

_You need it, you want it_

_All over your body_

_I know that you want this_

_Wild, wild, love_

            And Derek turned off the radio and glared at the road again. He could see Stiles grinning and barely containing his laughter out of the corner of his eye.

            “If you say one word,” Derek said quietly and slowly, trying to be as threatening as possible so Stiles wouldn’t burst out laughing.

            Stiles held his hands up, palms out, in a surrendering gesture, although his face was red with amusement.

            Derek sighed angrily and sat in a seething silence until they arrived at the preserve.

            Derek got out of the car and stomped through the trees to find his pack in the woods. Stiles caught up eventually and Derek could tell he was still amused and it taking all of his effort not to start laughing.

            When they made it to the clearing Derek could tell from the faces around him that he was either about to suffer teenage levels of immaturity or he could turn around and leave.

            “All this wild, wild love of ours!” Was sung to him from Erica and Isaac.

            “It can’t be tamed!” Followed them by Scott and Jackson as Boyd sat back and laughed, barely able to keep standing.

            That was all it took to send Stiles to ground, shaking with laughter, the others following soon after.

            Derek immediately turned around and marched back to his car holding up his middle finger to his betas over his shoulder. The sound of their obnoxious laughter chased him all the way home.

* * *

 

            Derek wouldn’t talk to anyone, let anyone in his house, or answer any texts for three days. Eventually Stiles got so frustrated after being locked out of Derek’s on the fourth day that he texted Derek from his front porch.

**Stiles: i will blow you if you open the fucking door**

            After a minute Stiles laughed as he was pulled through the front door by a very grumpy looking alpha.

* * *

 

            Derek still only let Stiles in though. He wouldn’t let his betas in or even talk to them or answer their texts. After a week of Stiles trying to cheer up sad looking werewolves and Isaac climbing into his bedroom at night because Derek wouldn’t let him in, Stiles decided that he had had enough. He had enough of grumpy alphas and sad betas and the lack of sex and the excess of puppy cuddles from all of them (minus Jackson. He kind of just stands there awkwardly and won’t let himself join in unless Lydia’s there).

            So he asked Derek if he could come over and Derek begrudgingly said yes. Stiles managed to shove the pack into his jeep and carted them over to Derek’s. When they got there and Stiles knocked on the door, it was obvious that Derek had locked it. Stiles didn’t really want to have anyone break the door down because that would probably not convince Derek to forgive them, so instead he started yelling through the door because he knew that Derek could hear him.

            “Derek! Stop being a dick and open the goddamn door!”

            Stiles waited for a minute but it didn’t seem like Derek was going to open up.

            “Open the door right now and talk to your pack!” Stiles tried to use what he thought of as his ‘alpha voice’ and what the others called his ‘mom voice’. “If you don’t open up and let them apologize right now, I swear to God I will relinquish sex until…for…until I say so!” Which basically meant as long as Stiles can go without sex. He could practically feel Scott and Jackson cringing behind him.

            Stiles waited and listened for any sign of life on the other side of the door and eventually heard some kind of shuffling. He stepped away when the door was pulled open a bit to reveal Derek standing on the other side looking very not forgiving.

            “Alright, now on to step two” Stiles said. He gestured at the absolute children behind him who were currently keeping their eyes glued to their shoes and refusing to look at Derek or Stiles.

            Stiles cleared his throat impatiently and received very sassy glares from both Erica and Jackson.

            “We’re sorry,” was mumbled from each of them.

            Stiles stared back and forth between the pack and Derek with wide, expectant eyes.

            Derek nodded once and stepped out of the way of the door and Stiles watched as each member of the pack immediately lit up and pushed at each other to get through the door and started running through the house like they were finally home.

            Stiles stood in front of Derek and slowly shook his head back and forth slowly, his eyes wide and disbelieving.

            “What?” Derek asked.

            “Nothing. Just,” Stiles paused looking for words. It was so strange. It had been almost two weeks of abandonment for the pack and Derek keeping completely to himself and then one nod of the alpha and everything with the pack was fixed and they were all happy again. Stiles could not wrap his head around these pack dynamics no matter how hard he tried.

            “You’re all ridiculous,” Was all Stiles said.

            Derek rolled his eyes and pulled Stiles by the waist so he could kiss him on the mouth, making Stiles laugh and Derek leaned down to sniff at his neck like he hadn’t seen Stiles in a month.

            “Alright, now I kind of wished we had the house to ourselves,” Stiles whispered as he felt heat flush down his body. Derek was stroking his hands up down Stiles’ sides, just barely catching his shirt and grazing his skin on the upstroke.

            He heard a little growl from Derek before he was lifted off the ground and thrown over the older man’s shoulder. He heard a much louder growl from Derek now.

            “Go play outside,” Derek ordered in the direction of where the betas were rolling around in the living room.

            Stiles was eventually tossed onto Derek’s bed upstairs and the werewolf landed on top of him and started nuzzling into his neck as Stiles combed his fingers through Derek’s short hair.

            Stiles chuckled quietly and Derek looked up at him.

            “What’s funny?” He asked in a breathy voice.

            “You’re such a dad,” Stiles said with a fond smile.

            Derek shoved his face into Stiles’ neck again and a muffled, “Shut up Stiles,” was heard before Derek started rubbing his stubble other places and Stiles forgot what he had been laughing about completely.


End file.
